Electrical devices such as generators and motors include a stator and a rotor. Typically a stator is stationary and a rotor rotates in an electrical device, although the opposite can also be the case. The stator may act as a field magnet interacting with the rotor to create motion in the rotor. Alternatively the stator may receive magnetic fields from the moving field coils of the rotor to thereby produce electrical power from the stator. Although a stator may be a permanent magnet, electromagnets are typically used having what is caused a field coil or field winding that is closely associated with a series of laminations to produce the electromagnet. The laminations are typically of a ferrous material such as silicone steel with the geometry and material type selected to reduce hysteresis and eddy current losses.
The laminations are typically identically stamped and are stacked in their arrangement with copper winding wire interfacing elements of the laminations to form the electromagnetic field coils of the stator assembly. Typically the stator is then dipped or coated in a varnish-like material to adhere the parts together and to reduce or prevent vibration between the laminations. The stator assembly is then inserted into a housing and secured thereto. The rotor then is inserted inside a central cavity of the stator along with bearings. If the rotor uses electromagnets, then slip rings are also coupled with the rotor to supply electrical conduction pathways to the coils contained in the rotor.
What is needed in the art is a cost effective way of aligning the stator to the housing as well as retaining it in at least a temporary fashion until being fully secured to the housing.